custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Scout Adventures: The First Adventure
The First Adventure is the first story serial in the Toa Scout Adventures, detailing the formation of the Toa Scout. Story Chapter 1: The Forming of the Toa Scout "Order; order in the council!" Turaga Tonye yelled, as all the many Toa standing at the meeting became quiet. "I have called you all here to choose who will go on a mission that only true heroes will be able to complete. I will pick four of you to go on this mission. The mission is to recapture some Matoran from two very powerful Makuta. Don't let their looks make you think they are not worthy to be fighting, Toa, for they were built in a way to make enemies think that, and then they strike with no mercy." "How will you pick worthy enough Toa to fight them, Turaga?" said a Toa in the crowd. "I will pick as the Great Spirit guides me to pick," said Tonye. "I will choose as if I were the Great Spirit himself." The Turaga closed his eyes and pointed at a Toa of air in the audience. "Me?" the chosen Toa said with enthusiasm in his voice. "Yes you, Toa. And what be your name?" asked the Turaga. "My name is Levic, sir," the Toa said. "Everyone, praise Levic, for he is one of four." Again, the Turaga closed his eyes and pointed at a Toa of plasma. "Come forth, Toa." The Toa did as he was told, and Turaga Tonye asked him his name. "My name is Inu, Turaga." "Praise Inu, for he is one of four." "Thank you, Turaga," said Toa Inu. "And finally," the Turaga said with his eyes closed, "you and you," he said, pointing at two Toa in the crowd. "And your names are?" The first Toa said, "My name is Povick, sir." "And you... wait... I know you. You are Toa Lesovikk, a legendary Toa. Most of your battles are in the Chronicler's chronicles." "Indeed, I am Lesovik," said Lesovikk. "All praise Povick and Lesovic, for they are two of four." The two Toa gave the Turaga their thanks, and were told to wait while he meditated. When he returned several minutes later, he said, "These are the four true Toa that are meant to fulfill this mission. They will have many arguments and many battles with each other, but they will bring kindness out of each other and have many great adventures together! I send you four out on a journey you cannot make many mistakes on. "I wish you luck, Toa. All praise the first Toa Scout group, for they are four of four!" Chapter 2: The Group's Departure There they were, flying through the sky, up above the world, wind through their faces. But only three of the four Toa were excited. Toa Povick felt worried that he was going to be destroyed by the Makuta easier than the other Toa, because he was the slowest. "Hey, Povick," said Levic, "you okay? you don't look so good." "I'm..... I'm fine." "Well, you better be! We don't want you to be drowsy when we take on the Makuta, now, do we?" said Levic. "No, we don't," said Povick. Many miles were passed, and the Toa stopped to rest in a forest. "Wow, a forest out in the middle of a desert," said Inu. "Who'd have thought it?" The four Toa slept, but Povick had dreams about falling to the Makuta's wrath. ---- The next day, Lesovikk looked at his compass and discovered a terrible thing. "Uh, guys," he said, "are we supposed to be traveling west?" "West?" answered Inu. "I'll take that as a no," said Lesovikk. All the Toa ate breakfast, and then they went back the way they had come. It was a very long journey, and when they were almost there, Povick collapsed. "POVICK!" yelled Levic as he ran toward his fellow Toa. The other Toa helped him up and asked him, "What happened?" In reply, he shoved them aside and said, "Let's keep moving." The other Toa agreed and kept going, but Toa Lesovikk was still curious about Povick. "Oh... Mata... Nui... There it is!" said Inu. Indeed it was. There was the Makuta's prison, where the captured Matoran were being held. "Well, Toa, this is it: the reason we came here," said Lesovikk. "To fight the Makuta and save the Matoran! CHHAAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!" he yelled as the four Toa ran up to the gate and busted it down. "So," said a voice from above, "I see the Order of Mata Nui has found out about our prison, eh? Well, we're gonna make you Toa wish they hadn't! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Amplox and this is Incarna, and we are the Makuta to make you feel like you are dying, probably because you are! Now, where were we? Ah, yes, destroying you. This is going to be one fun fight." Chapter 3: The First Fight THUD! Toa Levic fell to the ground from a blast of shadow energy fired by Makuta Amplox. "This is too easy!" said Amplox. "Hey, protodermis breath! Taste plasma!" said Toa Inu as he hurled a bolt of plasma at the Makuta. It missed. In return for the missed shot, the Makuta slammed his fist on Inu's armor and dented it. "Protodermis breath, eh?" said Amplox as he knocked Inu off of his feet and sent him flying backwards. He landed on the fallen Levic. "Ugh... Levic, you okay?" he asked his fallen friend. "Yeah, for now. We need a plan to defeat these Makuta, or we are all going down!" said Levic. Lesovikk dodged a blast shot by Makuta Incarna. "What? can't you hit me?" asked Lesovikk. This was a bad thing to say, for right after Lesovic had said it, he was sent flying through the air, and landed hard on the ground. He then felt his hand being pierced, and realized it was the Makuta thrusting his blade through his hand. "OW!" screamed Lesovikk, and whacked the Makuta with a gust of wind. Incarna went flying backwards and landed against a wall of stone made by Povick. "Where have you been?" Lesovikk asked his fellow Toa. "Stalling," the Toa said with a smile. Lesovikk then looked over to see Amplox on the ground, unconscious. "Levic, Inu, and I took care of him. What are you looking at, Lesovikk?" the Toa said as he felt something hard hit his stomach and fell over. It was Amplox getting up and taking the three other Toa down that Lesovikk was looking at. "Alright! Two on one here, huh? No matter; I am a legend! I am.. Ooof!" The Toa was knocked down by Amplox. "You are a legend, eh? Well let's see if you really are the legend everyone speaks of!" said Amplox, charging toward the downed Toa. Chapter 4: Lesovikk's Solo Stand Toa Levic and the other two Toa lay on the ground in pain while Lesovikk fought the two Makuta. Levic only thought of how he could help, as injured as he was. "We have--''ugh''--to help Less--''cough''--Lesovikk before it's too la--''cough''--late." Levic got up on one leg and one knee and went toward the prison where the Matoran were being held. "We need to get in this gate! Inu, help me out." Inu summoned the little bit of power left in him to blast a bolt of plasma to burn down the wall. The three wounded Toa entered the dark prison. ---- Lesovikk dogged a blast from Amplox, then one from Incarna. He fired one of his own at Incarna, and it hit the Makuta dead on his forehead. The Makuta fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, only to get right back up, looking unharmed. "What does it take to defeat you guys?" Lesovikk said, summoning his elemental powers and creating a tornado that was aimed right at the Makuta. Both Makuta were carried off of their feet and were taken away. "That ought to hold them off for awhile," said Lesovikk. He then looked over, realized that the other Toa were no longer there, and thought that the tornado must have carried them off as well. "Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" he yelled. ---- Inside the prison, the other three Toa were searching for any signs of life. "Hello! Anybody here? Heeeelllooooo!" yelled Inu as they walked around the prison. All three Toa then heard a beeping sound coming from behind them. They turned around, and there was the source of the noise: five giant missiles headed straight for them. "Take cover!" said Povick as all three Toa dove down on the floor as the missiles flew overhead and crashed into a wall that was destroyed on impact. The Toa looked inside the blown up wall to see six Matoran lying on the ground. "So here's where the Matoran are being held," said Inu. "Yeah, but why are they still on the ground when they know we are right here?" asked Povick. "We do not reply to strangers," said one of the Matoran. "We only reply to our masters." "Well who are your masters?" said Levic. No answer. "Look; you are going to have to tell us sooner or later." Levic said with anger in his voice. No answer again. "JUST TELL US!" yelled Levic loudly. "FINE!" said the Matoran. "Our leaders are named Amplox and Incarna. They are the ones you have been fighting." "How did you know we were fighting them?" asked Inu. "They told us that they were going out to fight nasty Toa like you! So leave! We hate Toa!" said the Matoran. "I don't," said another Matoran. "I believe that you were brain washed and taught to like Makuta and hate Toa. I escaped while I saw all of you get brainwashed! But they caught me and forgot to wash my brain out. So I know the truth about all of you hating Toa, and if you won't go with them, then I guess I'm going alone." "No, we are taking all of you with us. Now, let's go," said Levic. "I'm not going!" said the first Matoran. "You will die here!" said Levic. "Then I'll die here. I'd rather do that than go with Toa." "Suit yourself. The rest of you, let's go." All but one of the Matoran left the prison. Chapter 5: A True Hero When they got outside, they saw a giant tornado miles away from them. "I'll stay with the Matoran. Levic, you and Povick go and stop that tornado and help Lesovikk!" said Inu. Levic and Povick went, and then saw three figures trapped inside the tornado. "HELP!" shouted a voice that sounded like Lesovikk's. "We have to save him!" said Levic. The Toa of air summoned his elemental powers and stopped the tornado. All three figures fell to the ground and landed with a thud. They then stood up, and Levic realized that they were Lesovikk and the two Makuta. "Hold on; we're coming!" yelled Levic. The two Makuta blasted Levic and Lesovic over, in pain. "Well, well, well. The last Toa standing is the Toa of stone, eh? Well, this is a new one. I don't recall a time when a Toa of stone was ever the hero, and I don't intend to let it happen!" said Makuta Amplox, thrusting his fist out to try to hit Povick. Povick caught it. "You saying I'm no good? Well, then, feel this!" Povick found a great new ability, unleashing his power, combined with his staff of a million stones, to blow the Makuta into pieces. He then looked over to see that his blast had not only affected Amplox, but Incarna and the prison as well. HE HAD BLOWN UP THE PRISON! He then saw a mask fly through the air and land next to him, realizing that he had killed the one Matoran that stayed inside. He felt sad, but rushed over to his fellow Toa, seeing Inu and the Matoran coming up the hill towards them. "Well, we all made it out of this mission alive, and Povick turned out to be the hero," said Inu. "Can we go home now?" "Ha, ha, ha. Sure, Inu; we can go home," said Lesovikk, and they all went back to Mata Nui. Epilogue The three Toa returned home, and were congratulated by the Turaga and all the other Toa. The Turaga gave a blessing to the Toa, and they were given their hero badges. "All praise the Toa Scout group!" said Turaga Tonye. Characters *Tonye *Levic *Inu *Povick *Lesovikk *Amplox *Incarna *Several Toa *6 Matoran